A touch screen is a type of display screen that has a touch-sensitive transparent panel covering the screen. When using a touch screen, a user makes a selection on the display screen by pointing directly to GUI objects on the screen (usually with a stylus or finger). The GUI objects may be considered as virtual keys (for example, of a keyboard). It is desirable to increase the usability of display screens for activating virtual keys.